Recently known walking assist devices for assisting user's walk include, for instance, the one according to the technology set out in Patent Reference 1 below.
The walking assist device of the Patent Reference 1 is equipped with a support member capable of supporting the user, shoe units capable of accommodating the user's feet, and leg links connected to the support member through first joints and also connected to the shoe units through second joints, and configured to produce assist forces that assist or bear at least part of the user's weight, thereby assisting the user's walk.